1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved dispensing applicator for solids and semi-solids and more particularly to a dispensing applicator for solids and semi-solids that uses a flexible strap and internal guide to actuate a movable holding container within an openable housing, and that includes tactile and audible position detent signals to prevent the strap and the solid or semi-solid from inadvertent and accidental movement, and to signal that the supply of solid or semi-solid is nearly exhausted.
2. Description of Related Art
Structures related to the present invention are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,114, issued to Ostrowsky et al., discloses a lipstick case having an exterior cylindrical casing with an opening at one end, and a lipstick carrying cup attached to one end of a flexible actuating strap. The strap and carrying cup are internal to the casing and movable between a retracted and an extended position by manual movement of a finger piece attached to the strap that extends through a longitudinal slot in the case.
Opposite the end of the strap that is attached to the cup is a closure member that covers the open end of the casing. When the cup is moved to the retracted position by movement of the finger piece along the longitudinal slot, the closure member simultaneously is moved into position covering the open end of the casing. When the cup is moved to the extended position by reverse movement of the finger piece, the closure member is removed from, and the product is extended through, the opening in the casing.
The cup, strap, and closure member are guided and controlled by an internal guide member that is closely fit within the interior of the casing.
The longitudinal slot in the casing includes a pair of detent "nibs" at each end of the slot to indicate to the user, by increased friction on the finger piece, when the end of movement of the finger piece is near, and hence when the lipstick is fully extended or fully retracted.
An existing problem with dispensers of the type herein above described is that there is no position indication for the product between the fully extended and the fully retracted positions. When the product is partially extended, any inadvertent or accidental movement of the finger piece results in the unintended movement, either extension or retraction, of the product.